my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Oni
Wind Oni is a Quirk which is used by Kuki Akuma. Information Wind Oni is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Grants Kuki the ability to manipulate air and transform into an Oni-like state that enhances her physical abilities and enhances her air manipulation capabilities. When she transforms, she manifests a single white horn on her forehead. This horn is usually surrounded by pink light. Usage Limitations * When she uses her air manipulation, it drains her stamina and if overused her nose can start bleeding and might even faint. * Her effective range of air manipulation is normally 15 feet and 30 feet while in her Oni state. Once air travels outside of these ranges, while she loses control of it, it doesn't just instantly lose its kinetic force and shape. * It's more taxing for her to manipulate stiff air, which is why she uses hand/arm movements to put the air in motion and therefore loosen it in order to make it less taxing and easier to manipulate. * Transforming into and maintaining her Oni state takes a big toll on her stamina. * She will be forced out of her Oni state if her horn is snapped or broken. Her horn is only as hard as concrete, making it not too difficult to break. * If her horn is snapped or broken, she won't be able to use her Quirk for the next 7 days. Techniques Wind Slash: Kuki shoots wind slashes that move at high speeds that are strong enough to easily cut through wood, stone, and flesh of above-average durability. Stealth Wind Slash: Kuki uses Wind Slash but modified to be invisible at the cost of power and a bit of speed. The invisible wind slashes are strong enough to cut wood, stone, and flesh of average durability. Wind Blast: Kuki spawns a powerful blast of wind somewhere within her range on the ground or a nearby wall. This technique can be used to break her or other peoples falls if timed and aimed correctly. Whistle Windstorm: Kuki creates a windstorm with her target in the middle and has the windstorm create an extremely loud whistling sound which is loud enough to destroy a target's eardrums. Wind Sphere: Kuki creates a sphere of raging wind around herself. She can make it rapidly expand for a concussive blast to push people away, however the sphere of wind will be used up in the process. She can use this technique to protect others if she makes it big enough. Super Moves Oni: When she enters this state, her physical abilities and air manipulation capabilities are enhanced. It takes a lot of stamina to enter into this state and quickly eats away at her stamina to maintain. Windstorm: Kuki creates a powerful windstorm with her target in the middle, the raging wind bashing her target, slicing them, tossing them, and smashing them against the ground. During the process, the target is flung around so thoroughly that they can't discern up from down. Gallery Wind Oni.gif WindOni4.gif WindOni5.gif|Wind Slash WindOni1.gif|Wind Slash WindOni2.gif|Wind Slash WindOni6.gif|Wind Slash WindOni3.gif|Wind Blast WindOni7.gif|Wind Sphere WindOni9.png|Kuki in her Oni state as a child WindOni8.jpg|Kuki in her Oni state as a child Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Based on Ram's abilities from the series Re:Zero. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe